In spite of the growth and development of many methods of soil wall stabilization, the excavation and implementation of retaining structures (such as, soil walls) in conditions such as, loose granular soil formations, and high groundwater levels within the excavation site are rendered ineffective and expensive. This poses a serious challenge to civil engineers. Especially, in an urban setting, the employment of machinery is impractical as excavation sites in urban areas are surrounded by infrastructure. Owing to this, non-standard methods are implemented, which have time and again proved to be equally ineffective and expensive.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a method that addresses the aforementioned issues.